Similarities
by InsanityWriting
Summary: She's the younger sibling of Tony Stark. Billionaire, philanthropist, playboy. She's stuck in his shadow, never good enough for anyone. He's the younger sibling of Thor Odinson. Arrogant, war hero, and many more. He, too, is stuck in his siblings shadows. He, also, is never good enough for anyone. {Book is better, I'm bad at descriptions}
1. Chapter 1

_**I**_ fake a scream of terror as I continue to race away from the men behind me. The thugs follow after me, their prey, blindly along the streets of NYC. Little do they know, I have tricks up my mischievous sleeve. And that I know they're the human traffickers behind twenty one missing women. It took a few weeks to track them down. I'm going to get the rest tomorrow, needing to save my energy. I contain a smirk that would infuriate anyone, and everyone, and continue racing away. The lampposts, with their dull yellow light, guides me.

"Chasity." I murmur. Immediately, the AI responds. I'm fond of the name Chastity, and always have. That, and Vesper. I named my pet husky/wolf mix Vesper. She died seven years ago this winter, the day after Christmas. For her last Christmas, and I knew she wouldn't last two more days, I took her to her favorite places...

"Yes, Mrs. Stark?" Chasity's smooth, airy voice whispers into my ear from the small earbud in it, hidden to the naked eye. It's about as small as a sugar ant. I always take it off before sleeping through the night, since it irritates my ears sometimes.

"Don't tell my brother, or JARVIS, about this." I say, my breathing getting labored.

"Affirmative." She responds, clicking into silence.

I glance back at the group, my odd eyes widening. I've always had one bright blue eye, and one stormy grey eye. In my opinion, it just makes me look like even more of a trouble maker. Ever since I was a kid, I've gotten in trouble. Not like Tony, but small pranks... and not so small ones. It **_was_** the greatest time of my life. I made the Principals chair explode with shaving gel and shaving cream one time. It was... **_different_**. They didn't catch me because I hacked the cameras around campus so turn off for the whole lunch. It's safe to say many people helped me, even just by causing a ruckus in the cafeteria or asking the secretary to go talk to their parents, though she actually needed too. The principal wasn't the nicest guy. The next year, as a sophomore, I made his desk shoot face paint all over him. There were also several other paint based traps set off on his way to leave and change. The good old times...

They're gaining on me, now. The whole group of seven thugs, each brandishing flimsy switch blades. They're just within two yards behind me, gaining distance quickly. I swiftly turn, a silver haze, much like heatwaves, enveloping my body. The steps stop, replaced with shocked chokes and whimpers. Within seconds, I'm not me. I'm in the shape of what Thor calls "Lady Wulf", not the best name, but it does its purpose. Him and his formalities. They make me blush. I raise my head, my eyes glowing in the darkness.

The men back away from my form, eyes wide with terror. I'm clad in a tattered, worn pitch black cloak, a bastard sword in hand, and a silver dagger with a curved blade in my other. Armour, much like Thor's, covers my torso, legs and arms, though they can't see any of it. I quickly end them, muting their cries, before turning back into myself. I scowl at the blood painting the street. Their bodies are strewn across the road, throats nearly cut all the way through. The news will be all other this this shit. Letting out a sigh, I shove my pale hands into my pockets and walk down the road, avoiding puddles of blood and potholes.

I'm what a lot of America calls a witch or a mutant. I'm not like Wanda, at all. She can only manipulate energy, and small amounts of chaos. It's an odd combination, yet she manages to control it. It's not my business, she's a good Avenger. But I'm able to change my physical form easily, and I can summon most things out of mid air, with only a flick of my fingers or my wrist. No, Wanda wishes she was me. Hell, if I wanted I could summon the Titanic from the bottom of the ocean, though I would most likely black out from how much it would take from me and stay asleep for at least a week, and then wake up and eat for three days in a row. I've done it before, summoning an old pirate ship from the ocean for a seven year old hell-bent on seeing it. Well worth it. Whistling, I continue to walk back home to the Avengers Tower.

Though they relocated, Tony and I decided to stay at the tower. Seeing the ever familiar "AVENGERS" smacked across the tower, I smile warmly toward towards it, quickening my steps, before I spot the red and gold suit flying out. Tony finally figured out JARVIS was hiding the fact that I left. As far as he knows, I spend the night drinking away the death of our parents in some cheap bar, my hair hidden in a baseball cap with my eyes down as I silently beg for the memories to leave. I stopped doing that three years ago, nearing four. Now that I'm out of it, I can barely stand drinking.

I cuss, quickly making my form into a homeless man. I hobble along, holding onto my tattered clothes. My brother flies right passed me. I continue hobbling along, until the mechanical whirs are out of earshot. I glance back, seeing the bright pindots leaving in the distance. I glance at the sky, knowing it's only around midnight or so, though it is fall so the sky darkens faster. The New York lights keep the dark sky bright, though. There's no way to be completely accurate.

Changing into myself, I start sprinting towards the tower. My lungs heave, my calves aching halfway there. I barely register the mechanical whirs gaining on me. I yelp when Tony's metal suit collides into me harshly, lifting me up into the air. Bruises are no doubt covering my back and my waist from the tight hold. I don't bother to thrash, I only yell at him and slap his face plate. If he drops me, I can transform before I hit the ground. I cross my arms when we land. I rip from his arms, racing down the steps and towards my hiding spot. The arms on his landing bay take the pieces off as he follows me, forced to walk so they can take each piece off right.

I know I'm going to be scolded for being out late, so I may as well hide for as long as I can. I'm halfway in the elevator when I hear Tony's warning to stop and 'come here', which wouldn't work anyway. He still probably thinks I was drinking, so I might as well try and act drunk. I ignore the calls, adding a slight stumble to my step. I slip through the silver doors. They close behind me, allowing me to see Tony's annoyed face before they clank closed quietly. AC/DC plays quietly from the speakers. I sigh tiredly. Glancing at my watch, I groan. It's not even one. I left at around eight.

Instead of waiting out the ride to the first floor, like a normal person, I climb out from the top when it hits floor twenty seven. Closing the hatch behind me tightly, I jump onto the side ladder. I nearly slip, but catch my grip in time. I climb up until I spot the hole I always crawl through. gripping both of my hands into it, I let myself slip into the body of a mouse. My two front legs claw into the concrete as I kick my way up. I scurry through the pipe, before making it to my hiding spot. It's about the size of a twin bed, and at least six feet high. I'm only five foot ten, so I have about two inches of space.

Settling down in the worn bed, I shut my eyes and curl under the blankets. I'm very appreciative of my power, seeing as I've been able to summon a twin bed to lay on, along with a shit ton of blankets. This is also where I was forced to hide during the battle of NYC. I was too weak, seeing as I had summoned the Pirate ship just the day before. Tony wouldn't let me out, and I was to weak to change without help. I had several meals already in there at it raged on. I had nearly panicked, not hearing Tony call for me for hours. It felt like years until I heard him. He had nearly cried. I had forced myself up, phasing into a mouse and falling onto the elevator. I had passed out after seeing him. I lied on his chest, to weak to change.

Sighing, I stretch out on the mattress, rolling onto my side. I fall asleep, barely aware of my surrounds. I shoot up when I hear the familiar sound of thunder and a loud thud up above, right where the God of thunder and lightening always lands. Glancing at my watch, I see it's been two hours. Well, almost always. He misses sometimes, and instead hits the building or the streets below. I scowl, wanting to see the giant Teddybear. In order to see Thor, I have to face Tony. He's no doubt even more upset that I skipped the scolding, and his make up hug. I groan loudly, but shape shift into a mouse and crawl through the pipe. I squeak, seeing the elevator rising towards me. That just makes my job easier.

Jumping onto the top, I change forms, yet again with the silver haze, so I'm myself and slide into the elevator compartment. I nod my head at the strawberry blond standing inside, Pepper Potts. She's the only one who knows about my hiding spot, but I know she'll never tell Tony. She's respectful to me, though Tony and her had a falling out. I smile, thinking fondly of the strawberry blond. She's a workaholic, but it keeps Tony in line. She doesn't care about me that much, figuring someone someday will set me from my "troublesome ways". I nearly smirk at the thought, but instead give her a warm smile she returns, though only slightly.

The doors slide open, the AC/DC going silent, and I decide to phase into a bright red fox before I exit the elevator. I trot out, tail in the air happily, only to yap when Thor races towards me, a childish grin on his face. His red cape flutters behind him. His blond hair and scruffy beard always makes him look like a fierce man, though his attitude only reminds me of a teddy bear, hence his nickname. "Lady Violet." He exclaims happily, lifting me up. He squeezes me in his arms. Yipping sharply with annoyance, I thrash before going limp. My large ears hit his face. My tail wags against my will, hitting his stomach, due to my joy.

I sniff, smelling another person. The smell of ice is...hard to describe, yet that's their main scent. My ears twitch, trying in vain to hear them. I glance around, but don't see anything. Usually I would tell someone, but a gut feeling tells me not too. I growl lowly. No one else seems to notice that I growled, so I decide to keep quiet and silence myself. I wiggle out of his arms, surrounding myself in the silver heat waves as I turn back into myself. I sigh, feeling ears shrink into my head and my tail do the same, red hair shrinking into my own again. My eyes change from golden brown back to stormy gray and sky blue.

"Thor, how have you been?" I greet, smiling warmly at the blond. I brush my violet hair from my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor laughs, mightily might I add. I hear Tony's steps approaching us. Sparing the Teddybear one last gigantic hug, I spin and begin walking down the hall, away from where Tony is approaching us. He's just going to scold me even more for disappearing for two hours. Hearing him speed up, I take that as my que. I race down the hall, hearing Tony bellow behind me, before following even faster than he was racing towards me before. Thor starts laughing, and I hear Pepper mutter to herself. The scent of ice strengthens, coming closer to me slowly. I glance back at Tony, seeing his familiar face, with his goatee, slightly smiling and gaining on me. His brown eyes snap to mine.

"Violet!" He exclaims, reaching an arm out as he sprints at me. My legs slightly ache, though it's due to soreness from the few hours before. Their base is at an unidentified warehouse just outside of the city borders, that's where they sell drugs and the girls. Each is ranged from sixteen to twenty. My smirk disappears within a second. I killed seven, but that isn't enough. I need to get the rest in jail, or at least kill the ones that won't go. My sense of justice is only slightly warped - people who do crimes worse than others don't get a second chance. I've always been like this. Pepper say's it's inhumane. I see it as a better way to provide safety for more people.

Tony nearly catches me, his fingers grazing my long shirt. Shrieking and then chuckling lightly, while shaking my head from my thoughts, I push myself to go faster. I''m nearly near the end of the hall before I remember my amazingly convenient gift. Tony stops to take a breath. Seeing this as my chance, I heave a breath. Pausing, I turn and smirk at Tony, who pauses with squinted brown eyes, panting slightly. A silver heatwave-like wave encases me. He lurches forward, reaching out to get me, but its too late. I'm now in the form of a fox, yet again. Tony glowers at me, hitting the floor before standing again, edging towards me as if I can't see him.

Raising a brow, I turn and trot away, looking over my shoulder to infuriate him. He starts chasing after me, scowling. I let out an excited yip, and dance away from his reach. My red and white tail whips in the air. as I lower my front paws and head playfully, baring my teeth. Tony stares down at me, before scoffing and crossing his arms. He rolls his eyes, glancing to the bar, barely in view. I can tell he wants a drink. There's no getting him out of it, though it's better now than it was before, with the crime fighting and all.

"Vi, you're already in trouble, don't make me ground you." Tony warns. I glare at him. I'm younger than him by twenty seven minutes, yet he treats me like I'm a kid. I growl at him, squinting my eyes. "Vi, come on." He tries again, getting exasperated. I stand on all fours, looking up at him. He's been acting more snappy lately, from less sleep and stress from the lab. He doesn't even make hints about telling me, so I don't pry. Even f I want too. Besides, I have my own business to manage.

Hearing the elevator ding, I glance at the doors as they open only to bark and bound towards my favorite person currently, Clint Barton. He takes a step back, eyes wide. He's my fighting buddy. We always go at each other's throat mercilessly, sometimes even making the Golden Retriever of Freedom intervene from how ruthless we were being. We always laugh it off, and chill in each other's company as we heal from the fight. He lets me use my magic, and I let him use his bow and arrows. Sometimes we go to ghost towns, just us two, and pay a game of Hide&Seek, though it's extreme. Natasha joined once, but hasn't since. I wonder why.

"Vi, no," Clint starts, only to cut himself off. He lets out a grunt when I ram into his chest, front paws first. He pulls back an arm to punch me in the muzzle, but I bite his wrist. He tumbles onto the floor in the room, thankfully not the elevator. My teeth barely indent his arm. He punches me with his other hand, making me recoil, ears flicking back. "What? Too scared to go against me as a person?" He sneers. He often tries to anger me, though I manage to fake it and keep a cool head most of the time. This is one of those times where I manage too.

I make myself growl and pull my ears back, faking anger. I bare my teeth as well. I turn into myself, the silver haze fleeting into nothing as I stand straight. Everyone in the room watches as I dodge a punch and deliver a swift kick to Clint's chest. He stumbles back, regains footing, and kicks right above my knee cap. I bite down on my tongue, stepping forward to gain my balance and make his falter. He tries to counter my move, but steps forward a bit too far and misses a punch to my temple, hitting my collarbone. Pain explodes.

"Don't hurt yourself, Parrotshit." I tease, sneering while forcing my voice not to strain, stepping back slightly. He glares at me with blue-grey eyes, and we slowly move in a circle. He tackles my stomach, throwing me to the ground. Rearing a fist back, I sock him in the ear. He shakes his head, disoriented. Taking this chance, I wrap my legs around his waist and throw his away from me, rising. Thor raises a glass of beer, howling for me to win. His words go unprocessed, my brain focused on the fight. In the midst of it all, I send a wink his way. The scent of ice is nearer to him now. I focus back on Clint.

Clint rises to his feet, wiggling his jaw. He glares at me, and I smirk infuriatingly, raising my and and shaking my finger st him mockingly. That seems to make him click, as he's suddenly on top of me, punching me over and over again. I'm used too it, knowing how to set him off and his weaknesses, as he knows mine. Even through the shooting pain, I keep smirking. As his hits falter, I lift myself, wrap my legs around his, and jerk. He falls on top of me, groaning. I heard his knees pop. Twisting, I slip into the body of a boa constrictor with a familiar silver haze running across my skin. I wrap myself around his legs, torso, and around his neck. He wiggles like a worm. I hiss out a laugh, lifting my scaled lips into the best smile I can manage.

He continues to thrash, while I slowly tighten my grip, staring right into his blue eyes. Finally, he stops. "Okay, Okay. You win." Smirking, I allow myself to be covered by the silver haze and transform back into myself. I'm practically laying on top of him, so I roll off to let him breathe and push myself into a cross legged sit.

"What's that, Clint? Is that now forty eight to three? Wow, I'm flattered that you lost so many times." I tease, smirking. He glares at me. Seeing Tony approaching, I chuckle awkwardly. "Well, bye for now." I exclaim to them all, standing making a beeline for the elevator.

"JARVIS." I hear Tony say. I glance back, seeing the suit pieces fly towards me.

"Tony, dammit. I was only gone for a-" I get cut off by the face plate, throwing my balance off. The suit encases me, making me unable to move. "Tony!" I shout, growling animalistically. I hear him chuckle as he comes into view. "I swear I will fucking break every bottle of alcohol you have." I hiss, glaring at him through the Iron-Man suit. His smirk of smugness only grows. I can practically hear the words ' _Heh, you beat the shit out of Birdbrain but got beaten by pieces of metal'_ running through his head. I try to move my fingers to punch him, but the suit won't let me.

"Well, night guys." Tony says, moving to the elevator. I hiss, my eyes darkening with annoyance. I refuse to beg,even if part of me wants too. "JARVIS, don't let Vi out until I wake up. That'll be a few hours." He turns to me. "I can't ground you, so the night in the suit is the second best thing." He says haughtily, chuckling, the elevator doors closing behind him. JARVIS doesn't say anything, but I can feel the metal around my lock into place even tighter.

"JARVIS." I call pleadingly. He ignores me. Everyone files out of the room. Pepper smiles, while Clint sends me a mocking look. Thor slaps the back of the suit, smiling warmly at me before slipping after the others. I glare at the Teddybear as he follows Pepper and Clint out. I fight to move my arm, though the metal shell remains still. "JARVIS, come on. Do I have to hack you again?" I threaten. I've done it before to block Tony from buying any type of booze, but he found a new way. Stores. I never thought he would actually go to a damn store, open the door, and walk back out half an hour later with fifty types of booze in several bags. Silence. "Dammit!" I bellow. "Tony, I know you can hear me." I continue to yell.

After nearly a damn hour of bellowing, I fall silent and plot, a smirk shaping my lips. Focusing on something else as I work, I hiss in agony and whimper slightly when my shoulder cracks, an ache spreading to my neck and down my torso. I bite back tears, glaring at the blackness of the face plate. Groaning, I look down, only to see my shoulder swelling and pitch black. Mission accomplished, though it hurts like a son-of-a-bitch.

"JARVIS, did I really dislocate my shoulder?" I question, faking horror while biting back the pain. The AI scans over me, sensors humming in my ears.

"Yes, Mrs. Stark. Would you like medical attention?" He answers, a few beeps following.

"No, thanks." I reply. "Can you let me out, though?" I ask, trying not to get my hopes up.

"If you will seek medical attention, yes, Mrs. Stark." JARVIS replies.

"Fine." The second I say it, the whole suit crumbles. I crash to the floor, groaning. Glancing at my shoulder, I grasp it and bite down harsher on my tongue, jerking back into place with a rough jerk upwards. I let out a pant, blood dripping from my mouth due to how hard I bit down on my tongue. Gritting my teeth, I sigh when the pain stops. The bone snaps into place, the swell going down.

Standing, I make my way silently to Tony's room. Opening it quietly, I can't shake the feeling of being followed. Walking in, I smirk and reach for his beloved drinks. Casting a silencing 'spell' I weave the magic over the bottles and throw them into the garbage. Even when they burst, and the alcohol pours onto the wooden floor, the room stays silent except for Tony's, and my, breathing. I continue to smash the bottles, even throwing one near his head, but making sure none of the glass hit him.

Eventually done destroying them all, I slip from the room, skipping hastily to the bar. I know the ice scent followed me, yet I can't stop it. I figure it's a moth that I can't see or someone new they haven't told me about, like they did with Vision. I don't care about the noise here. I continue to smash the bottles, throwing them on the floor. I ignore JARVIS as he warns me of the glass. Tiptoeing around the shards, I eye the vodka. Frowning, I yank it off of the shelf. "I'm not going to miss you." I say to the vodka, before throwing it on the ground.

I jerk my arm slightly when Clint steps into view. I hadn't heard his steps over the sounds of glass exploding on the floor. "Hi." I say cheerily, smirking as I throw another bottle on the ground. Looking at the remaining bottles, I sigh in disappointment. There's only four left. Grabbing two in each hand, I toss them to the floor. Clint raises a brow. I've been doing this for at least an hour and a half, spacing out and smirking even more at the smaller the amount of bottles as they vanished one by one. All the while, the icy smell didn't leave.

"Tony is getting up early to go to the lab. At four in the morning. It's three forty seven." He informs me, walking away. I shrug, cracking a smile at his back as he looks over his shoulder, tossing him a baggie of cookies I hid from Tony the day before. He catches them, tearing it open and devouring them each in one bite he starts to walk away.

"I have a place to hide. Not even Tony knows about it, and he's my twin. I think I'll be fine."

"Good luck, Vi." He says, slipping around the corner.

I continue my work, whistling cheerily. I lean against the counter, waving my fingers around. All of the glass is pushed into the garbage, while all of the alcohol is left to soak into the wooden floor. Smirking, I turn and lean on the counter, an arrogant grin tilting my lips when I hear a roar of surprise and annoyance. I lift all five fingers up and count down silently, gazing at the doorway. The smell of ice is nearly overpowering, like a bucket of dry ice is right beside me. _5_... I hear his door fling open. _4_... his steps echo down the hall. _3_... I hear him bellow my name, yet again. _2._.. I hear him near the entrance. _1_... He walks through the doorway and glares his brown eyes at me, scowling deeply.

"Violet!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Brother." I reply, smirking more. His face is red. "I didn't know you changed your suit to strictly red. Wait...oh... never mind." I tease, my heterochromic eyes glimmering. He scowls harder, brown eyes glinting. I know I should apologize for being me, as usual, because he's so stressed and tired but I can't help it. I'm not one for apologizing. We usually make up within an hour of fighting, and we do it silently. Whether it be splaying on a couch under a fluffy blanket and watching a movie, or making fun of The Golden Retriever Of Freedom, sometimes not so jokingly.

"How did you get out of the damn suit?" he growls. I make a point to tilt my head towards it. I open my eyes a little wider, fluttering my eyelashes and pouting slightly to feign innocence. I broke the unbreakable Winter Soldier to not kill me once. I'm still not sure how, or why. It doesn't make sense. But, then again, it could have been that I put him under the influence of my magic. The cost of being a witch in this time is rough, people judge you. They sneer. They whisper in disgust. So many people that I've saved hates me for being a witch.

"Oh. I did get out, didn't I?" I muse, before looking at him. "You should be informed, breaking your own shoulder really hurts." His eyes darken and he strides towards me. I can tell he's pissed, but I keep my stance right where I am, leaning against the counter haughtily, all of the bottles of vodka, rum, whisky, normal beer, and more gone from the shelves behind me. For good measure, I made sure to make JARVIS promise to not let Tony get more. He glances at the shelves, scowl growing.

"Violet." He grinds my name out. Tilting my head like an innocent puppy, I pout at him with squinted eyes.

"Yes, Tony?" I answer politely, batting my lashes yet again. I'm a pretty good liar, if I say so myself. Once upon a time, I got Tony and our parents to think I went mute. It went on for several months until I got bored and started talking again. To say our Mom and Dad were upset was an understatement, saying they 'wasted' money on me for the best doctors. Tony was always their favorite. After a while, I managed to get used to it. I was eight when I gave up and became secluded from them, though I stuck to Tony like glue.

"Come on." He says, gesturing from me to him, snapping.

"Where?" I ask, not moving.

"You're grounded." he hisses out. I glare at him, my eyes closing slightly. If I were any animal, my hackles would be raised.

"I'm twenty seven minutes younger than you, not twenty years." I hiss, squinting my eyes at him. He makes a move to grip my wrist, but I step out of reach. He huffs, thinking about how to get me.

"JARVIS," I call. I hear a slight whir before the AI responds to my call.

"Yes, Mrs. Stark?" JARVIS's voice echos, with a slightly British accent. I've never wondered why, Tony programmed him to have the accent after all. If it were me, I would have had it been a little bit more pronounced but that's my opinion. I guess it would sound weird.

"I'm gonna need you to open the elevator doors, now. Thanks." I respond, stepping towards the elevator as the doors open with a ding. The AC/DC is quietly playing, awaiting for me to enter. I hesitate, part of me wanting to just talk to Tony. Of course, I ignore it.

"Yes, Mrs. Stark. You're welcome." The AI responds. Tony grabs for me again, but I sprint towards the elevator. The doors shut behind me, a metallic thump following, most likely Tony being upset. I grin, pressing the bottom floor button. He'll apologize later, knowing I won't because I've done this same things several times. The smell of ice was left behind, making me breathe out a sigh of relief. Though the scent of ice is homey and I usually love the smell, it's odd for it to follow me around so much.

Heaving myself up, I open the vent and climb through. I leap at the ladder, deciding to just sit there for a while to cool myself down. I'm not fond of Tony treating me like a child, and always have. I whistle quietly, not in the mood for pure silence. Summoning my phone and earbuds, I play some Set It Off. I shut my eyes, leaning my head against the wall behind me. _Hypnotized_ floods into my ears, and as a reflex I clench my fist, a burst of angry magic shooting from me. Opening my eyes, I spot the marks on the shaft walls. I sigh out, spent. I start to feel the growing tiredness again. I've only gotten two hours of sleep in the passed twenty four hours, maybe longer.

After a while, the elevator begins to move up. I phase into a moth and land on top before turning back into myself. I look through the vent, only to cuss when I see Captain Patriotism. His demeanor, as always, screams 'Freedom'. Opening the top silently, I slide through the vent and land on my feet. His eyebrows go up, but he doesn't question it. "Violet." he greets with a nod. I glance at his clothes. A tight tee and jeans, as always, unless he just rode his motorcycle.

"Cap." I reply. "Oh, you might want to duck." I add when I realize we stopped on the main floor, where Tony is no doubt waiting for me. I snap and my phone disappears, the loud music from Set It Off disappearing. The silver doors slide open, to reveal a very pissed Tony. I hide a smug smile behind a cough. The smell of ice appears suddenly, seeming to be right beside me. I let out a small huff from my nose. I tilt my head down in fake shame.

"Violet." Tony growls, no doubt staring me down. I look up, while Cap shuffles behind me anxiously and awkwardly. He's used to me getting in trouble, but never really gets _used_ to it. I hide another smirk, raising my hand to rub my eye, fighting down a yawn as I rub my tongue on the roof of my mouth, swallowing down the taste of blood from before, when I dislocated my shoulder. I move my hands away, looking levelly at my twin brother, older than me by a mere twenty seven minutes.

"Yes, brother dearest?" I reply, smugness pretty much radiating off of me. He snags me by my ear and yanks me out, making me nearly fall onto him. I smile at Captain Sparkles as Tony leads me to the movie room, all the while gripping my ear painfully. Due to being an animal with large ears often, my ears have grown sensitive. I whine a little, gripping his wrist with a scowl. I'm about to complain when I see where he's taking me too. I scowl and wriggle defiantly.

"Tony, no." I warn. He ignores me, shoving me in the room. I growl, irritated at the icy scent that's nearly overpowering, and pissed off at Tony. It's useless to bang in the door, so I just turn with dread, staring at the white screen. I watch as the Captain of Patriotism steps in view of the camera, looking right at it as he sits down on a chair, or something. I watch in mute hatred.

"So. You got detention." He states calmly with a straight face. My eyebrow twitches.

I turn and kick the door harshly. "Tony! Get your tired ass over here and open the door! I've heard enough." I hit my hands on the door for a few moments. After he doesn't come, I glare at the door and flop onto one of the recliners. I blow a piece of hair out of my face. The reason why my name is even Violet is because of my hair. It's a dark violet, of course. I was born with it that way. I usually cut it pretty short, but I've let it grow out to the bottom of my shoulder blades. My hair is thick, but thankfully straight. I just wish my parents could have picked a better name. I mean, Tony gets a normal name. I had to be named after my hair.

I sigh, summoning my laptop. It plops into my lap, along with headphones. I shove them over my ears and start playing Set It Off again, a type of therapy for me. I clench me fist, not closing my eyes as I focus on one of the seats, reaching forward and touching it. Within a few minutes of intense concentration that nearly makes me pass out, it disappears. In it's place in a moth. Sweat drips down my face, my hair sticking to me cheeks and forehead. Exhaustion makes it hard to move.I curl in the chair, but end up yanking out the head phones. I put the sound all the way up and shift into a fennec fox, the chairs being too cramped for a red fox.

I put my head on my paws, my huge ears to the speakers. Eventually, I start to drift into sleep. I open one eye, my blue one, to glance at the door when I hear a dull thump from near it. Nothing. I close it with a purr like growl and drift into the blackness that embraces me, managing to be slightly awake of my surroundings. I snap my eyes open when I feel someone petting me. Unless it's Tony or someone I know, I hate being pet. I jerk my head to the side, only to see the last bit of raven hair disappear from view with an emerald haze. I glare at where it disappeared. I stand and stretch, before flopping back down. I can tell I've only been asleep for a few minutes because its only two songs away from when I fell asleep.

I close my eyes again, deciding to keep the existence of someone like me a secret. They don't want anyone to know, I understand the feeling. I once stayed in an ant body for two weeks because I didn't want anyone too see me. They all though I died. I drift into sleep again, listening intently to the music. This time, I keep myself in a light sleep. The door opens quietly, and I hear Tony step in. I slowly open my eyes to gaze intently at him. He rubs the back of his neck, his eyes downcast. Knowing he's not great at apologizing, I stay in the chair for nearly five minutes as he fumbles his words.

Phasing back into myself, I put my laptop in my lap and pat beside me. He sits, and I open up Netflix. Out of us two, I'm the one who's more secluded, therefore I've downloaded hundreds of books and Netflix onto my laptop that Tony made for me. I load up a horror movie, and curl into his side. Almost all of our sorry's are silent. Instead of blabbering, we both just enjoy the others company. Halfway through the movie, I glance at him. My eyes are getting harder to keep open.

"You're still paying for your own booze." I say, smirking. Tony sighs, but smiles as he stares at the screen.

"I know." He replies

We continue watching the movie, Captain Patriotism blabbering on in the background. After a few minutes, I fall asleep curled against his side. For many years, people figured I was some sort of lover, since I was rarely seen. When he told media, angrily, that I'm his twin thousands of people apologized. We don't have a lot in common look wise. We both are around the same height, me being less than half an inch shorter. We have the same nose shape, but mine is slightly more 'delicate'. Tony picks me up and shuts my laptop and carries me to my room. To make it easier, I wake myself up a little and turn into a small fox. He smiles and sets me down on my bed before leaving.

All the while, the smell of ice follows us.

* * *

Hello, I'm jsut saying (as it's hard for me to publish new chapters on here since I'm new) I have an account of Quotev, and you can find all of the chapters written so far under MadHatter42 (link: MadHatter42/published)


	4. Chapter 4

"Thor, I bet you can't make Tony blush." I challenge, sitting next to him on a couch. It's been quite a few hours since I woke up. I'm going to leave soon, but I need a reason. In the meantime, I'm bored out of my mind since I've already planned how to infiltrate the warehouse. He turns, grinning broadly, but before he can say anything I continue. "If you do, I'll buy you ten poptart boxes. If I get him to blush, you have to let me turn you into..." I pause, thinking of the most embarrassing think I can. As I do, I smirk darkly. "A mouse. A tiny little mouse with huge gray ears and a pink nose." I finish, teasing him.

Thor grins, brows tilted in thought. "I accept this challenge!" He roars, standing up with a swish of his red cape. Without my consent, he hauls me up and into his arms and hugs me to his chest. I kick my legs, trying in vain to touch the floor, scowling as he hugs me tightly. I can hardly breathe. I hear a small crack as my back pops, making me groan in slight pain. I manage to move my head to glare up into his eyes, scowling even more at his innocent look of purposeful enjoyment. Seeing my glare, he only tightens his grip and even spins in a circle a few times.

"Thor, big guy, you know I'm not overly fond of you turning me into a pancake." I wheeze. He lets go, mumbling a small sorry shyly. Rolling my blue and grey eyes, I turn and walk to the lab haughtily. He follows behind me like a puppy. For just a second, I hear a third pair of steps right beside me. My eyebrow twitches, and I fight the urge to spin around to see anything. I keep going towards the lab, deciding to take the stairs instead of the elevator. We make it do the hall where the lab is and stride down.

Making it to the door, I turn and smirk at Thor, who's right behind me. "You win, you get poptars. I win, you get to be a mouse. Have fun." With that, I shove him into the lab. I lean against the doorway, watching as he tries in vain to make Tony blush. He tries dirty jokes, making comments on his muscles and countless other things. Finally, after several minutes, He walks towards me. My smirk only widens, turning into a victorious grin.

"I admit defeat." He says, scowling. I chuckle.

"Well, let me show you how it's done." I say, moving away and approaching my twin. "Tony." I call with a smile, beckoning him. Confused, he does as I asked. His chest glows a familiar blue where his heart used to be. I lean into his ear, cupping my hands over my mouth. "I know you like Bruce." I whisper. When I pull away, his face is bright pink, nearly red. I kiss his nose as he glares at me, but glances at Bruce from the corner of his eye. "Love you, Tony. You're the best twin ever. Yadda yadda yadda." I joke, moving to Thor. The giant blond Teddy bear gawks at me in shock, jaw slack. I raise an eyebrow, smirking evilly. It dawns on him that I get to turn him into a mouse.

"So, I can either turn you into a mouse now-" Thor sprints away. I stare after him blankly before rolling my eyes and sighing. "-Or you could do that. Yeah. Okay." I mutter. Phasing into a cheetah I race after him. I make it to his side in seconds. Pouncing on him, I touch my tail to his cheek teasingly and send magic through it. Within seconds, instead of being a mouse, he's a wolf. I phase into one as well and growl, pulling my ears back. I haven't gone against someone as an animal in a long time. Tony's Arc Reactor doesn't fit any animal, so he has to stay human. Before, though, he would let me fight with him as an animal nearly every day. Now we can't.

Not missing a beat,Thor growls back, his own ears dropping against his head. We both circle the other, one Blue and one grey eye watching an electric blue pair. He lunges first, just as I suspected. Having prepared for it, I duck to the ground and bite at his haunches. He whimpers and yelps, tugging on his back leg as he crashes onto the floor. I dig my teeth into his fur, just enough to indent his skin but not draw blood. He turns his head, burying his fangs into my tail. I feel the blood go through my fur. Instantly, I get pissed, but try to remember this is the Teddybear's first time as being an animal it's hard to control. The first animal I ever turned into was a horse.

Clint races in into the room, having heard the yelp from me. He stares at us. "Who's who?" I flick my ears to the right twice, while Thor doesn't do anything but try to nip at me again. It's a code for 'I'm Vi'. He settles down, watching us carefully, sitting on the edge of the couch as a precaution. Thor yanks on my tail, making me release a small whimper and let go. He bites at my throat, making me growl lowly. Before he can take a single step back, I reach up and bite his throat, throwing him against the ground. I growl again, pissed off. He growls back weakly. I dig my teeth slightly harder into his skin. Nearly able to draw blood.

"Violet." I hear Tony call. I take a few steps back from Thor, nodding my head. I notice he doesn't nod back. After I turn away, I hear him try to silently stand. I shift into a Kodiak Bear, the biggest kind aside from a polar bear, and turn to face him. I growl lowly, lumbering towards him. He climbs onto my back, biting at the thick fur. His teeth barely make it to me skin. Having chosen this form for a reason, I wait until he crawls onto my back before smirking.

Huffing out a laugh, I plop onto on my back. He whines, pushing against my weight. Clint roars out "Victory to Violet Stark!" While Nat smiles and inclined her head at me. Now only teasing, I stretch my back. I hear Thor whine more. Rolling off of him, I change back into myself. He yelps when I move away to go to the lab. He dances around my legs, electric blue eyes begging me to turn him back. I smirk down at him.

"You do realize I never said when I would turn you back, right? And trying to attack me when I turned by back added on another animal I could turn you into, so." I trail off, my smirk widening when Thor tries to run. Snapping my fingers, I turn him into a mouse and make a cage appear out of nowhere, him inside of it. At his angered squeaks, I smile.

Bending low, I rub the top of his head. "Aww...Is little mousie Thor mad? Poor baby." I taunt childishly, using a baby voice. I take my hand out of reach before he can bite me.

"I'll turn you back in a few hours, yeah?" I say over my shoulder, walking down the hall. I smirk again. "There is no way Tony will let me out in a few hours." I murmur, chuckling. It feels as if someone was chuckling right next to hairs of the back of my neck are raised, tingling unpleasantly.

Blinking to cover my sudden awareness, I keep walking though my smirk falls off of my face and is replaced by a small, thoughtful scowl. Glancing to my side, I keep a smirk hidden when I see small twitch in the air. I look back ahead. Slightly going faster, I arrive to the lab within three minutes. Tony is hunched over a table, fiddling with something.

He turns and grins at me warmly, though I see a flicker of caution in his eyes. Figuring that means something is up, I cross my arms and stroll into the crowded, untidy lab. All the while, I stare at Tony cautiously. He beckons me over, a cloth hiding something on the table. Eyeing it, I slowly step towards him, and end by his side sooner than I would like. I keep eyeing the cloth as he starts to yammer on. Impatient, I yank the cloth off. I snap my gaze to his when I see what it is. Loki's scepter. I know the power that it holds. Last time I touched it, I nearly died.

"No."

I turn, stepping away. A firm grip on my wrist makes me pause and look at Tony from my peripheral vision. He's giving me a pleading my fists, I wrench my grip from Tony's. It hurts. It really hurts to know that my twin could have me die for an experiment.

"Vi, it's safer. I promise, I fixed it. I-"

Turning, I say nothing as I glare at him, my eyes darkening dangerously. "No." I growl. His brown eyes fill with guilt and anguish as he looks at my feet. It happens too fast for me to stop it. The suit closes around me except for my left hand that's led to the scepter. And then I scream. Fire floods in my veins, my body weak. My vision goes black. I don't hear anything but my scream. The suit hot and stuffy. I can't breathe. Betrayal engulfs me along with torture. My fingers are stiff around the hot golden metal of the scepter, the metal growing scalding hot. My voice cracks, becoming inhumane. More animal than anything. I try to thrash and squirm, but I can't move. My veins feel like they're being burned with acid, my heart throbbing with fiery passion. It hurts. My muscles jolt and tense. My fingers twitch. I start to hear panicked cries.

It stops. I'm breathing hard, my hair sticking to my neck and forehead. Tony is cradling me, murmuring apologies under his breath with other calculations. My vision is tunneled and blurry. My head feels like it's split in half. It hurts to breathe. I rasp for air. Cool tears race down my face. Though I'm already forgetting the pain, I don't forget how Tony forced me to grab the scepter. I push him away, my whole body shaking. I don't make a sound as I flee from the room, my whole body sore and aching. Ice seems to surround me and I run. I ram into walls. Running passed Thor, I barely touch him to urn him back. I hear him let out a grunt and then race after me. I can hardly seen two feet in front of me as I crash through a window. I don't scream as I free fall. My limbs are tired. The ground rushes towards me, dizzily fast.

My body goes on overdrive as I phase into a bird, my wings open as I arch to the sky. Betrayal. Tony has never don that. It makes me wonder if something is getting in his head. Stress? Exhaustion? Neither are good enough excuses. I dive to the pond in the park, sitting idly on the water. It's nearing the time to go to the warehouse, but I don't know if I can do it. I'm so tired. I shut my eyes, not wanting to sleep, yet my body aches for it. I can't open them again.

* * *

 _Shit, dude XD_


	5. Chapter 5

I return to the tower hours later to get my dagger. I'm still weak, too weak to be able to phase enough times to kill them all in several forms. I might have to go human for a while. I use the walls as support, slowly walking to the elevator. It rises to the main floor. The doors open, revealing a dark, empty room. My hair sticking to my forehead, my movements slow and jerky, I manage to move to my room. Avoiding looking at my bed, I open my wall safe and take out my dagger, along with a pistol. Gazing at the three syringes filled with adrenaline, I take one and shove it in my pocket. I close the safe after taking a second one out. Leaning against the wall, I take the small plastic cover off of the needle.

Taking a breath, I gaze at the inch long needle that's going to be embedded into my chest. Shaking my head, I don't let myself think as I thrust it into my chest. I gasp, tears pricking my eyes. Pushing the plunger down, I wrench it back out, gasping for air. I'll never get used to that; having to shove a syringe needle into my own chest. I stand tall after a few seconds, my senses coming back. Dropping the syringe, I just now notice the overwhelming smell of ice. I shudder a few times as the adrenaline kicks in. Sighing, I sprint from the room. Not able to handle riding the elevator, I go down the stairs.

Making it outside, I hail a taxi and throw money at them. Sliding to the end, I reach over and close the door after nearly a minute. The scent of ice is right beside me. I force myself to stay still, fiddling with the syringe in my pocket. I shut my eyes, leaning my head back. When the Taxi jerks to a stop, I fumble with the handle and throw myself out. Nearly stumbling, I catch my balance and travel towards the warehouse, barely in view.

I pause at the end of the treeline, seeing them push a line of girls into the warehouse, sneering insults and lude comments. Bristling, I sneak towards a broken, dirty window and peek inside. A crowd of young girls are pressed together, a few being led forcefully away. I growl lowly, dropping into a crouch as I phase into a black bear. Lumbering around, I let out a loud roar and break through the metal doors. Girls scream but stay huddled together, clothes torn and bloodied. I raise onto my back legs, batting away a man that came at me with a knife.

Phasing back into myself, I bend away from a blade that nearly sliced my face and punch them in the stomach. Noises surround me. My ears start to throb. My nose is assaulted with scents. My vision is sharp. My body hums with adrenaline. My heart beats furiously. I grin. Spinning, I roundhouse kick one man. I get grabbed from behind. Throwing my head back, I smirk at the crack. I kick up and back, my aim true. The man falls onto his side, holding his crotch. Grabbing my dagger, I shove it back. A man screams, falling. Several more surround me. I glance at the large group of girls that stare at me in terror and horror. My heart drops.

"Close your eyes." I command them. They all obey. Black mist spreads across the floor, the lights flickering before staying dark. I make a shield surround the girls. Men holler in alarm, trying to find me. Phasing into Lady Wulf, I grin. I can see them all. Letting my blade slip to the floor, I stalk towards them. At the sound of metal scraping along the cement floor, they all pause. And then;

"What the hell is that?" One exclaims.

I swing the five foot long blade. His head drops to the floor. His body follows. Screams echo in the warehouse. Nearly fifty men swarming around me, lost in the black mist that sticks to them. I walk to a small group, the metal blade dragging on the cement antagonizing them. I swing with a sharp whistling sound. They have no time to scream. They only see a glint of silver. I can feel my adrenaline fading quickly, this form taking more energy than others do.

Shifting back into myself, I take my dagger and begin to sneak behind them. The mist starts receding into nothing. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a flash of emerald green. More people are dead than who I killed. The scents of blood and ice mingle in the air, the two strongest scents aside from sweat and fear. Mashed together, the scents are revolting. I spring up, slitting a mans neck. He gurgles, alerting the close-by companions. I growl when they turn. Bending my knees, I lower into a fighting stance. They lunge for me. I spin, kicking one in the pelvis while I elbow the other in the nose. They both groan, but don't relent. They both aim hits for me.

Slicing one of the arm, I headbutt the other. He groans, stumbling back. Turning my attention to the wounded one, I step forward and stab the blade into their neck. I yank it out, nearly gagging at the blood that sprays me. The man drops to the ground. I spin, only to find at least seven circling me. I smirk. They all pounce at one. One hits me jaw with a solid punch. I let out a grunt, spinning the blade in my hands. Mustering the strength, I force myself to change back into my Lady Wulf, though I'm too weak to summon mist. I swing the blade, going through many of them. None die. Severed legs drop with the rest of the bodies. Intestines flop onto the floor.

Dizzy, I stumble back when more attack. Reverting back, I grasp the syringe. Biting the cap off, I continue to step back, plunging the needle into my chest. Pressing the plunger down, I shudder after a few seconds. The adrenaline does it's job, my nerves going berserk. My whole body suddenly goes rigid, the strength surging through my veins. Hardly a blur, I kill the rest of the men without remorse, blood painting me. By this time, I must look like a monster to the girls.

Lowering the force-field that was taking most of my power, I pant and wobble in place. The women all screams, crawling away from me. I ignore the hurt that stabs into my heart and point to the doors. "You're free. I saved you." I say, keeping my face hidden from view, my violet hair painted with red, making it look nearly brown. They run passed me, looking at me with terror and disgust as they do. None come near me. None thank me.

I sigh, staring down at my hands when the last girl disappears through the doors. Blood drips onto the floor steadily. I blink slowly, before looking directly where the strongest scent of ice is. "You know, it's not nice trying to hide from people." I start. "I've known you came with Thor since he got here. Are you a friend of his?" I ask. Standing upright, I pop my back and try to blink away the tiredness that makes my eyes burn. At the silence, I shrug.

Shoving my dagger into my back pocket, I let the blade go through the pocket and stick through, though the handle keeps it from falling out as I turn and make my way out, having given the girls long enough to get a comfortable distance away from me. The smell of ice recedes the more I go, but eventually it reappears beside me. I walk until I make it to the tower, having seen no Taxi's. Stumbling through the door, I glance at the sky. It's still nearly pitch black.

Sighing, I walk into the elevator and nearly collapse onto the bottom with a groan. I sit up, pressing the button for my floor. I lean against the wall, not doing anything when I feel a presence beside me, their shoulder brushing against mine. "I don't bite." I say, but smirk as I remember Thor. "Unless you fight me, and then I do..." I add sleepily. The doors open with a ding, and I open my eyes to see Cap. I jerk, rising into a stand.

"Oh shit." I exclaim, glancing down at myself. He stares at me silently, eyes wide. "Uh, Cap, can you keep a secret?" I ask, trying to smile at him. It turns into a grimace.

"Um. Sure, Violet. Good night." He answers, turning around and walking down the hall. Sighing in relief, I let out a breath and stride down the hall to my room. Opening the door, I glance down at my clothes. Too tired to bother changing or even lock the door, I collapse onto my bed.

"Ms. Stark?" JARVIS asks. I groan is response, burrowing my head further under the pillow. "Mr. Stark is approaching your room." He adds with his British accent. It takes a second for the words to settle in. I jerk up, falling off of my bed in panic. I sprint into the bathroom. Locking the door after I close it, I turn the shower on full blast, also turning up my music that I always keep playing.

"Violet?" I hear Tony ask, knocking on the door. I stay silent, turning the music up even louder. Tony sighs, barely audible over the loud music of Set It Off. I don't pay attention to the smell of ice in the room, knowing they followed me in. After a while, Tony finally gives up and leaves. I wait several more minutes before opening the door.

"JARVIS."

"Yes, Ms. Stark?"

"Make sure Tony can't get in here, lock the windows and door. I don't want to speak to him. Make sure to wake me up when he gets near, too. Please, JARVIS." I add.

"Yes, Ms. Stark. You're welcome." The AI responds. I turn off the shower, walking out and collapsing back on my bed. Within seconds I fall asleep. I make sure to stay a little bit awake, having perfected it years ago at 'Camp'. Remembering the 'camp' my eyes snap open. I know I won't be able to fall asleep again anytime soon, so I crawl from the warm blankets and lean against the wall, my legs straight out in front of me as I gaze blankly at the door as the room slowly brightens, the sun crawling over the buildings. The cold, intoxicating scent of ice stays nearby through the whole night.

Even hours after noon, the smell stays beside me. I ignore the knocks and calls at my door. Chuckling dryly, I turn my head to look at the scent of ice right beside me, feeling their shoulder brush against mine occasionally. "Being the youngest is horrible, you know. Always in the shadow. When out parents were alive, he was their favorite. Tony this, Tony that. 'Tony is better than you at that, leave it to him'. 'Put that down, Tony is going to fix it'. You know, I was better than him at a lot of things.

"Half of the time _I_ was the one who did the business papers. When I was expected to be cleaning or doing whatever my mother wanted me to be doing, I was helping him. I got in so much damn trouble. All for my damn older brother." I stand, throwing my fist into the wall. "And look at where it got me. I'm fucking tested on by my own brother. I've nearly died so fucking many times to save his arrogant ass." At this point I'm shredding the room with pure fury. I throw my bed, making it hit the damn wall. "And what does he do for me? What has he ever fucking done for me back? He buys me jewelry I fucking hate. He never actually _hugs_ me like a normal person.

"Hell, Thor shows more damn affection than he ever has! Fuck." I bellow, breading the mahogany headboard. I throw the bed frame at the window, shattering it. I grip onto the frame before it falls out, throwing it at the door. Phasing into an Albatross, I dive from the window. I brush the ground as I arch up, fleeing the tower. After that betrayal, I'm not sure when I'll be back. I've never been this furious. I'm always the trickster that gets in trouble,the one that explodes into an anger fit. That was usually Tony. I don't glance at the tower as I flee, throwing myself in the ocean miles out, phasing at the last second.

* * *

 _'oops'._


	6. Chapter 6

_**_ Seven months, Three days, and Six hours since leaving _**_  
 ** _Alias: Torri Reevs  
Hair color/eye color: Black/brown_**

"Tori." I hear from behind me. I turn, resisting the urge to try and move my eye contacts. After leaving, I had destroyed every trace of me. I dye my hair once a week to black, the easiest color to dye it too. I've never been a fan of it, but it keeps me with a low profile. I can't always use my magic. I took a million dollars from my bank account and now I'm renting an apartment in Oregon. My friend, Ben, appears behind me. We're in the supermarket. I smile at him, before looking through the grapes again. Lifting the heaviest bag so far, I set it in my basket as he stands beside me.

"Look at this." He pants, holding his phone out. Looking at the screen, I falter a little bit at the headline. " **Youngest Stark Presumed Dead.** " I hand the phone back to him. He shakes his head. "It's horrible. Tony Stark has been searching non-stop. Even the Avengers are falling apart from his attitude. The news says-"

"Don't believe the news." I say, moving down the aisle to the checkout. He follows me, silent. Over the last months, I've been comparing everything about myself to Anthony. Due to our parents both having brown eyes like Antony, it's only a one percent chance that I could get blue, grey is nearly impossible. My hair is completely different. It's inherited. Only Mutants could have this occurrence. I've been thinking more and more about the possibility of being adopted. The thought has always been worming in my mind, but when I left it exploded. It haunts me. We have the same nose, but mine is more 'delicate'. That's how we look the same. There is a possibility we're Fraternal twins, but I doubt it. He's taller than me by half an inch, he's muscly and I'm lithe and I have just enough muscles. We're completely different. He enjoys his life drinking and fiddling with machines, and I love the life I've joined into.

I set my cart on the counter, letting it roll to the woman. While waiting, I look outside happily. When she clears her throat, I hand her a one hundred dollar bill, cleanly stating for her to keep he change. She got an extra forty two dollars. Ben and I make our way out. I'm holding two paper bags while Ben is keeping his hands in his pockets. He always smells good, don't get he wrong, but I get tired of it. He smells like overripe apples. The good thing is over the seven months, with no distractions, I can use each of my senses even better, and I can cut one off if I need too. I'm blindfolded? I can make my hearing amplified by not using any sight, or my smell. It's very handy, but took me nearly four months to even get it to where I could do it more than just accidentally.

Ben and I walk in silence, with me gazing up at the sky with interest. I hold in a yelp when a hand jerks over my mouth, hot breath against my neck. Scowling, I kick backwards. Ben is being jumped by three others. I spin, taking a bottle of beer from one of the bags. I ruthlessly bash the man in the temple. He drops to the ground. I launch myself at on of the other two, Ben struggling. I fight ruthlessly, throwing punches and kicks. Eventually, I'm not sure when, I summoned a knife. All I know is that I'm standing above them, bloody knife in my hand loosely. I'm panting. My hands are shaking.

I stumble back, dropping the knife. It clatters to the ground before disappearing. That's the knife that's always in a case at home. I don't know why I summoned it, and without thinking. I've never done that. I've always had to concentrate, or at least picture it. I never did. I raise my hands, staring at them in horror. I don't hear Ben, because I'm already gone.

 _ **_ Eight months, One day, and two hours since leaving_  
Alias: Nikka Tean**_  
 _ **Hair color/eye color: Blond/Natural**_

I play with a few strands of my blond hair, absently chewing on gum. I've moved again, this time to a cheaper apartment building in Queens. Anthony is no doubt looking further away at this point, not closer to him. I'm reading a newspaper in the middle of a busy street. Hearing aggressive voices up ahead, I lift my gaze to look over the edges of my sunglasses. A woman is yelling at a group of teens, who stole from her shop. I approach them, walking passed them. None of the clueless teens feel me taking back what they stole from the woman.

When she's done and realizes what's all missing, more than a pack of cigarettes, I hand the items to her before walking away. I don't say anything. As I'm walking back into the apartment building, I get bumped by a rowdy teen hurrying down the steps. He jerks to a stop, looking at he with wide eyes. I raise a brow, which I also dyed blond since it's violet like my original hair. He opens and closes his mouth several times, looking flustered. I smirk, but continue walking up the steps. Behind me, I hear him call out once before rushing back downwards.

"Sorry."

I make it to my apartment, unlocking it. I hear the door, one down from mine, open. "Oh, Nikka." May greets happily. I nod at her, offering a smile. She looks down the hall. "Peter has been running off lately. I have to go to work. Can you watch my place? Please, Nikka?" She asks, looking nearly fearful. I nod, letting her walk out before taking her place in the doorway. She walks down the hall and the stairs, disappearing from sight and down the stairs.

I walk through the house, excluding their bedrooms. I do this for a few hours, welcoming in Peter's friend too. Hearing a crash about an hour later from Peter's room, I stand and go over. Knocking on Peter's door, I pause to let him answer. "U-uh hang on, Aunt Ma-" He doesn't finish because I barge in. I instantly zone in on his Spider-Man suit. Instead of freaking out like his friend, I raise a brow.

"You don't hide it well." I finally say. He stares at me in shock. "You need to stick to a certain schedule. When things come up, don't just leave. Make up excuses ahead of time. Tell your aunt you're going over to your friends place," I pause to jerk my chin to his friend, staring at us in shock. "for a few days for a project for some class you guys have together. And then pretend you're going to do a late night job, like babysitting, since someone works nightshift and trusts you. If she needs to see money, I can give you some." I add, not hesitating.

Through the next few days, all is well. But then, I'm walking through the house when I hear Peter talking out loud. I shut my eyes, making my sense of hearing sharper. ' _It's fine, Mr. Stark. - My neighbor gave me hints about how to sneak in and out. She even offered to pay me. - Of course not, Mr. Stark. - She's tall. Blond hair and eyes she keeps covered with sunglasses. She has some sort of condition. - Yeah, sure, Mr. Stark. - Yep! Bye._ ' I retract my hearing, snapping my eyes open. My heart is beating furiously. Scrambling up, I grab my jacket and shrug it on.

Peter moves from his room, opening his mouth to tell me something, though he looks slightly guilty. "Goodbye, Peter." I say, whisking out the door. I've never told him bye. I say 'Talk to you later' Or 'See ya later'. I gave him the hint he won't be seeing me again any time soon, and he picks up on it because the door doesn't fully close.

"Nikka, where are you going?" He asks. I never leave early. I look at him, reaching up and taking off my sunglasses. I reveal my one sky blue eye and my stormy grey one to compare. I smile at his shocked face softly, letting go of the knob.

"You'll be seeing me again." I say before disappearing down the stairs. Hearing him follow, I phase into a moth and cling to the ceiling. He passes by me. I revert back, going into my apartment and climbing from the window. I have to disappear, again. I sigh, enjoying the view of the sun slowly crawling over the horizon, seeing a metal suit fly into the air, barely a dot, but gaining distance. Getting closer and closer. I glare at the dot, recognizing Anthony with little effort. Shaking my head, I phase into a pigeon and glide to the street, pecking at bits of bread without eating them.

He lands feet away, but by the time his eyes search the crowd of birds for me, I'm gone. For the third time.

 _ **Ten months, - Days, - hours since leaving**_

It's been a little over ten months, I've lost count, and I'm finally starting to miss them. Not Anthony, but the others. Dr. Banner and his very punny jokes he rarely said, Natasha and her killer attitude. Clint and his usual playful demeanor, and how he would take cookies I made for him several at a time. Hell, I even miss Thor. Even though he was irritating at times, he was always just... _there._ Out here, on my own, has made me realize just how great I have it.

Sighing deeply, I stand. Taking the remaining money, I give each homeless person I come across seven thousand dollars. Enough to put a loan on a house and get a job. To restart. They all thank me. My heart swells with pride and joy. Walking down the streets eventually seeing a suit flying over the city, I since Peter told him about me it's been chaos. Phasing into a moth, I make my way to the tower.

Landing where Anthony lands to take his suit off, I phase into a mouse and scurry inside. I phase into myself. Instantly, the room brightens a bit. "Ms. Stark." JARVIS greets, but continues on. "I have alerted all of the Avengers, aside from Mr. Stark." he adds. I nod, sitting on one of the couches. The familiar scent of ice stings my nose. I can't help but smile.

"So, icecube, you've decided to stick around, hmm?" I ask. Instead of silence, I hear a low chuckle, masked by the group of Avengers that rush in, weapons drawn as they spot me. Most of them clatter to the floor. Cap stares silently along with Nat. Clint is the one who steps forward.

"Violet?"


	7. Chapter 7

I smile and nod, and suddenly everything is chaos. Clint tackle hugs me, while Nat just nods and smiles. Cap hugs me too, leaving me stuck in between the two, wheezing for air. Bruce decides to join too, making me only gasp more and try to squirm from the group hug. It's not that I don't like hugs, it's just that I don't. I've never been a fan, but I put up with them. If anything, I'm more of a side hug person. Over the last few months, I learned that I prefer shaking hands even more. I only deal with hugs because I was raised to let random women hug me and converse like life -long friends, even if I didn't want too.

After they pull away, I grip Bruce's wrist, making him look at me. Before he can say anything, I do. "I need to talk to you." I say urgently, not giving him a chance to reply as I lead him to the lab. I stop randomly on the way to let the scent of ice catch up with us, since it was falling behind. Bruce doesn't question it after he asks once and I sent him a glare worthy of curdling blood. Walking into the disordered lab, I press my hands to my hips and take a breath before looking at Bruce, but not into his eyes.

"I want a DNA test." I blurt out, finally raising my gaze to his. His eyes are wide, his mouth slightly parted in shock. Anthony and I have always stuck together like glue. Now, I'm doubting everything. "I can get you what you need, Hell, I can cut off all of my hair because I'm going to to it soon." I add, picking up a strand of no-longer blond hair, having used my magic to turn it back. It reaches the middle of my back now, and I hate it. Bruce nods slowly, clearing his throat.

"Yeah. Yeah, I can do that..." He walks towards a corner, beckoning me. I follow him, winding a strand of hair around my finger before pulling it out with a small sting. I hand it to him before he can ask, sitting on a chair. For the next few minutes, I give him a sample of my saliva and now we're going for blood. I want him to be as thorough as he can, meaning I'm making him do anything he can. "Okay, I'm about to put the syringe in to take some blood." He says before lifting up a syringe. I nod, staring at the doors. Anthony will be walking in at any minute.

Just as the needle pierces my skin, the doors slam open and Anthony enters, looking crazed. He snaps his head towards me within seconds. I don't offer a smile like I did the others. Instead, I just give him a blank look before standing, taking the syringe from Bruce. "I'll bring it back to you later, filled." I say to Bruce, attempting to walk around Anthony. He shoots his arms out, wrapping me in a hug.

He doesn't apologize. He never does.

Shaking my head, I push him away before continuing to walk out. "Go ahead and tell him, Bruce." I say over my shoulder, stepping out. I keep the door open for a few seconds until the ice catches up to me. "So, Ice cube, when are you going to say anything or show yourself? Unless, obviously, you're always invisible?" I tease jokingly. I glance to the side at the ball of smell, cracking a grin.

"Anyways," I shrug. "I don't mind if you never show yourself if you can, though I need something to base your nickname off of instead of just 'Ice cube'. It'll get tiring. Maybe Jack Frost." I joke more, walking down the hall to a few guest rooms. I don't want to go back to my own room. No doubt, Anthony left a shit ton of jewelry or a gigantic teddy bear like the one he got for Pepper, but got destroyed. Hiding my face in my hands, and covering my eyes, I nearly walk into a wall after a few minutes before I'm pushed out of the way. Stumbling sideways for a second, I catch my balance.

I glance up, moving to the center of the hall. "Thanks, Ice cube." I murmur, uncovering my face. I go into the third guest room and head straight for the bathroom, not bothering to close the bedroom or bathroom door. Pulling my hand through my hair, I let out a low hum and squint my eyes slightly. Moving my hand slightly, an electronic razor falls from a few inches above my hand into my palm. Nibbling at my bottom lip, I plug it in and set it on the counter. Taking a hair tie, I gather the hair on the top of my head, leaving the sides and back down.

I summon scissors too, lifting them to my hair. I make quick work of cutting off my mid-back tresses close to my scalp, turning my head to see the back easier. As soon as the sides are about an inch or so long, I smirk at my reflection and turn on the electric razor. I keep the sides a little long, the hair being only about a half inch or so, but I neaten it up. I've been doing this for years. I can probably do it blind folded. Neatening my hair and brushing loose, itchy strands off of my shoulders, I let my hair down from the the top. It flops to the sides, making my cluck my tongue as I pick up locks and cut them choppily with the scissors.

I let out a soft hum when I finish, sifting my hand through my now short hair with satisfaction. I look at the floor and shrug, moving out of the room and into one at the end of the hall. I point at the scent of ice following me closely, as it has when I was cutting my hair. "Stay in the room. I hear you in the bathroom, I'm shooting you." I warn, grabbing a pistol from the dresser as I stalk into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind me.

I realize I forgot my clothes, but don't move out to go to my room and get any. That would take too long anyways. Instead, I keep the light off and shed my clothes, keeping my breathes light but deep as I make sure Icecube doesn't come in. Turning my music on after summoning my phone, I sigh as Duality floods the bathroom. I turn the shower on, stepping in. I stay silent, expect for a few hums, as the song plays.

Eventually I finish and reach out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around myself. It reaches to my knees, so I'm not that worried about modesty. I walk out into the room, instantly feeling cold. I brush the hair sticking to my forehead away, sighing at the scent of Ice that assaults my nostrils. Rolling my eyes at it jolts from the mirror, emerald glaze running up the last of raven black hair. I move towards the dresser, only to open it and cuss. I forgot that there aren't any clothes here, and I don't feel like summoning anything.

Impulsively, I open my mouth to speak. "Hey, JARVIS, can you get T-" I cut myself off with a frown before shaking my head. "Nevermind." I voice, moving to the door. Cussing under my breath, I open it and scowl harder at the gust of cold air. Making my way down the familiar halls, my heart stops when I hear voices near my room. Peeking around the corner, I growl quietly. The whole group is right outside my door, chatting quietly. Turning, instead of walking away I smack into a hard chest. Nearly yelping, I go to move away only to be hugged. Teddybear Thor.

"God dammit." I hiss, pushing away and holding my towel with one hand. "Can I not get clothes without being hugged?" I voice loudly. Instantly I pale at Anthony's voice.

"Well, it is your fault." He says arrogantly.

I turn and glare at him, imagining my gaze throwing daggers at him. "My fault? You're the one who forced me to grab onto the god damn scepter." I hiss, taking a threatening step forward. Cap doesn't correct my profanity, figuring it unwise at the moment. Good boy. "I'm not the fucking one that made me do it even when I said _no_ at least three times. _I'm_ not the one that didn't care about my siblings well being! I hope you aren't my sibling." I shout, at this point nearly touching noses with Anthony. Hurt rises in his eyes and he drops his dark brown gaze to the floor.

Turning, I walk down the hall and to the elevator. I keep the door open with my hand for several minutes until Icecube walks in. I sigh and lean my head against the wall, shutting my eyes. I don't say anything, even when the elevator doors open and I hear Pepper cough uncomfortably. I move passed her, my eyes still closed as I cut off my sight, heightening my hearing instead. Listening closely, I can hear the even breathing, and heartbeat, of Icecube. I let out a small huff, a slight smile curling at my lips as I compare out heartbeats. Mine is calming, but is still beating furiously from anger,

"Looks like we may have a little more in common than we think, huh?" I start. "I would give the word to be invisible right now." I add dryly, nearly ramming into a wall before moving at the last second. "Sadly, I never get anything I want. Maybe Bruce that change that." I say quietly to myself. Bruce is still waiting on the results I'm sure, but I'll know soon. I feel bad for making Bruce to it, but I don't really trust anyone else. If I think he's lying, I'll take to to an actual DNA lab. I make it to a room, on floor twenty seven, and walk in. I summon my clothes weakly, moving into the bathroom to tug them on. Slipping on the undergarments and the leggings with the over-sized Led Zepplin T-shirt, I walk back out and flop on the bed, burying my face under the pillow.

I let my thoughts wander before my mind goes blank and I fall asleep.

* * *

 __ P.O.V.:_

Soon, I'll show myself. She doesn't know who I am, but the others do. They're wary of me. A small smirk curls my lips. I watch so closely, yet from so far. I cackle quietly as I leave the room, striding down the hall. Soon, she's going to disappear from their clutches again, but not of her own will. I'll put up a show. I almost feel pity for them.

 _Almost..._

* * *

 _Mystery person, ruh-roh._


	8. Chapter 8

I open my eyes with a groan, waving my hand as the hands gripping my shoulder. Recognizing Bruce's voice, I just smother myself further into the nest of blankets. I jolt up when he shakes me firmer, saying a sentence that makes my heart race. I open my mismatched eyes, staring at him in shock, gesturing for him to repeat what he had said. He gives me a look with warm brown eyes before saying it again.

"I have the results."

I jump up, stumbling on the blankets, and sprint to the lab. After I impatiently run for only a few seconds, not even at the end of the hall, I phase into a panther. Just a blur to wide eyes, I make it to the lab before phasing back, glancing around until I sit on a stool, fiddling with my thumbs impatiently as I wait for Bruce to arrive. I wiggle my ankle, jerking my knee up and down anxiously. I fight the urge to gnaw on my nails, smelling the scent of Ice and lemon with cucumber strolling down the hallway. I jitter for a few more seconds before jolting out, dragging Bruce in my his wrist. He nearly falls over. . I wait anxiously as he tidies up a bit. I keep fisting and unfisting my hands, trying to get rid of the slight shaking in my limbs. Feeling s hand on my head, patting somewhat awkwardly, I slump my shoulders. "Thanks, Icecube." I murmur beneath my breath. The pats stop after Bruce turns to me.

"Here." He says, handing me the papers. I take them hesitantly, but eagerly, and scan through the words, so fast they blur together until I find the paragraph I need. I mouth the words slightly as I read them, nodding softly. My gaze jumps ahead to the result. _Unrelated._ I stand, my face slipping into an emotionless mask. I lock gazes with Bruce, nodding once before I make my way out of the room. Halfway into the doorway of my room, I stumble and fall onto my knees. I know it would be a negative. I knew we aren't related. I knew and I know. I cover my face with shaking hands, letting out a soft sob as the door clicks shut.

"You mortals really are weak." A voice cuts through the room. I don't stop my airy sobs, but look up through my hands at a blurry figure. Blinking tears away, I stare into emerald green eyes. I feel a twinge of envy, but the scent of ice is unmistakable.

"Yeah. I guess that's our fault." I mumble, not moving from my position on the floor, sitting back on my calves. The man looks down at me with the smallest scowl I've ever seen. It's nearly invisible. I glance over his features, shoulder length slicked back raven hair, an amazing inky black. He has a sharp nose and thin lips. His eyebrows are softly curved. His cheekbones can cut steel. I snap my gaze back to his emerald eyes. Another twinge of envy.

"I wish I had eyes like that." I say, pulling myself from the floor, blinking more tears away. I don't call attention to them by brushing them away. "I figured you would have blue eyes, not green." I say absently, running my hand through my short hair. I nearly forgot I cut most of it off, though I don't miss it. Not even a little bit. I've always hated long hair. Rolling my shoulders, I let him stay silent as I throw open the window and sling my legs over the side, kicking them out like a little kid as I allow a soft smile to graze my lips. Not turning, I address the stranger I named Icecube.

"You should try this. It's fun." I say, leaning my head against the side on the window pane. I look down, my eyes stopping on a gray SUV as it drives by. I narrow my eyes, but tear my gaze away when I see a pair of legs carefully slip onto the other side of the window pane. I smirk as Icecube's head pops into view, a scowl gracing his features even more. He stay silent, sitting rigidly. "Icecube, relax. You aren't going to be taken from the damn window. Relax." I tease. I'm not surpized when he glares at me, but it only makes my smirk grow.

Shrugging, I keep staring out at the city, the air tickling my bare feet and arms. I sigh, shutting my eyes. "Are you adopted?" I finally ask after quite a few minutes. I can feel him pin me with a glare, but I keep my eyes shut, my face towards the sun as it begins to warm the chilly air.

"Yes." He finally answers. I nod silently as a reply.

"Turns out I am too, though you already know that. My whole life thinking I'm related to the one and only Iron man, only to realize after I leave that I'm probably not. Too many differences. It hurts to think of, though I'm sure people figured it out after way longer than me." I murmur, before adding another sentence. "When did you figure it out or get told?"

The response in a chuckle. An emotionless, hurt chuckle I know too well. I've chuckled like that. "Many years ago, though it only turned me into a cold being that I didn't use to be." He finally answers. I not, opening my one grey and one blue eyes one at a time. I gesture to my eyes, looking over at the raven haired fellow beside me, sitting on the window sill.

"I figured it out mostly because of my eyes and hair. I never really connected the dots. I wallowed, for a long time, drinking away my sorrows after our parents died. I kept drinking and drinking. When Anthony got worse than me, even worse than he is now, I realized what I was doing. I shipped myself off to a rehab. But during the times of my drinking, I grew to hate our parents." I pause, sighing darkly before lightly scowling. "It was always Anthony. He was the better one. Every moment of the day. While I was shown off at parties in clingy dresses, forced to make myself look more feminine to attract a fucking suitor, Anthony was allowed to do as he wished. While I was forced to meet dozens of men my age, he could do whatever he wanted." I let out a frustrated huff, covering my face with my eyes as I hunch forward.

I let out a yelp when I feel a tug on my ankle. I glance down at a chain that has some sort of light blue cracks all over it. I let out a gasping shriek, gripping onto Icecube's shoulder when I'm wrenched down. "Fuck." I mutter, trying to kick the chain off with my other foot. As a last ditch effort, I push Icecube into the room as I'm wrenched away harshly, swinging in the air. I mute cry rises from my lips when I crash into a masked and hooded man nearly four rooftops away. I try in vain to slip into a body of a bird or a predator to maul him, but my body refuses to cooperate. My gaze lands on the chain when I nearly fall to the ground in agony. The chain is burning my ankle, blisters popping from the skin.

I screech, clamping my teeth down on the mans wrist as he tries to grab me. He lets out an agravated hiss of pain, pinning me agains this chest. A cloth nears my face. Knowing that it's chloroform, I gasp and try to reel away. Trapped in his arms, I let out a strangled cry as the cloth presses against my mouth and nose. I struggle for a few seconds before going limp, faking a breath by expanding my chest. He doesn't let go. He tightens his grip. "You have to breathe at some point, Sweetie." He coos in my ear. I wish I could cringe back, wishing his breath smelled of something other than alcohol. Instead, peppery breath greets me as I breathe in from shock.

I feebly cry out again, my vision fading into black. My limbs weigh me down. My body is heavy. I can't lift my eyelids. I can't stop myself from going limp. "I..ce cu...b...e." I manage to slur with a stiff jaw, my tongue dry and thick. I can barely breathe. My chest feels heavy. I can't move. My breathing quickens. Unusable adrenaline floods through me as the rag, moist with the chemical, is pressed against my face. It's gentler this time. I can't struggle.

"Night, Sweetie." A voice mumbles above me as blackness forces me under with dizzying speed. 

I hiss in agony, my head pulsing with agony. It feels like it's torn in half. I hear voices, but they stop as soon as I hiss. I try to move my head, but something warm stops me. I try to open my eyes, only for them to burn with bright light. I whimper, shutting my eyes before a second passes. The orange pink of my eyelids fade into black and I open them again, wincing and digging my nails into my skin. My lungs heave with a burning need for air. I tremble, my blurry vision gradually twisting into my normal twenty-twenty vision. I scream as the man above me, the minty breath familiar. I try to get his scent to remember later, but to my terror nothing happens. I can't hear the mice scurrying in the walls as I try.

Screeching, I try to squirm from his grasp, only for his arms to tighten painfully around my waist. "Sunshine, you aren't going anywhere. Do you like it? It gets rid of your mutant abilities. Now you're just like me! Human!" He chirps, short stubble scraping against my cheek as he rubs his own against it. I let my jaw slack. My heart beats savagely against my ribs. I don't have my magic. I can't escape like this. I've never been so weak feeling. I can't phase into a flea and hide in someones hair to escape.

I'm stuck here.

I don't even know where 'here' is. I keep wriggling as the strange man holds me, whispering words into my ear, no longer sensitive enough to hear his heartbeat clearly. I start screaming, not shutting my eyes. I scream in anguish, throwing my hands towards the stranger and kicking my legs. The man doesn't do anything but pin me down onto where I woke up, the bed. I still scream and thrash, even when I hear him threaten to knock me out again.

Anything is better than this.

I keep screaming, kicking and clawing, even biting. Anything to try and get away. Eventually, I tear myself from his arms. I lunge for the door, only to fall on my face, a sickening crack sounding from my ankle. I turn, tears and snot running down my chin, as I glare at my ankle that's swelling and turning black. I'm in shock. I don't feel the pain yet. I keep struggling, trying to move an inch closer to the door. Feeling something cold squeezing my broken ankle, I scream bloody murder and turn my head again, seeing a shackle around my black ankle, the skin swelling passed it.

I keep screaming, reaching with shaking hands towards my ankle. After what seems like years, I feel a cloth being pressed over my mouth and nose tightly. Sobbing, I'm unable to stop myself from heaving a breath in. I slump down, still wailing as blackness drags me with clawed hands into the inky blackness, my surroundings swirling into a blurry blackness. I try to fight it, but I only breathe in more. I feel like the blond in horror movies. Always falls for the traps. I shut my heavy eyes.

* * *

 _"oops"_


	9. Chapter 9

I open my eyes for the seventy-fourth time since I was taken. I've been counting. He gives me meals at eight every morning, than at one in the afternoon he serves me lunch, and at six sharp he gives me dinner. I shower after dinner from six fifteen to six thirty, no more no less. He brushes my hair. I've become a husk to him, pretending I'm growing fond of him. I'm just making sure he doesn't hurt me. He hasn't taken the chain off, except to switch it to my undamaged one. My left ankle is sporting a dark purple cast now.

I sigh, running my hand through my growing hair. I press my face into my hands. I miss being able to turn into an animal. I miss freedom. He walks in, his dark brown hair nearly black, shaved close to his head. He grins, white teeth glimmering. I force a small smile on my lips to return it. "Hi, dove." He murmurs, pulling me from the bed and into an embrace. He buries his face in the crook of my neck. Uncomfortable, I squirm silently. Eventually he lets go, unlocking the chain from the bedpost with both a key and the code. I still haven't been able to see the code since he always covers my eyes. He let go once, and I know the last number is 9.

He takes the chain, leading me down the dark hall and to the lunch room. He locks the chain onto the table leg and sits beside me, shoulder touching mine. I silently eat, keeping my eyes on the light blue plate with black patterns swirled onto it. I jump when a cold hand touches my cheek. I look up to see him fondly petting me. Looking back down at the table, I bite my tongue to hold down a sigh of hatred. I've grown quieter around his presence to fake submission. Inside, the caged animals bite and claw the steep bars trapping them.

"I'm letting you off of the chain, Kitty." he says trustfully, flashing me a smile. I hold down a victorious smirk and twist it into an innocent smile.

"Really, Maverik?" I gush, clasping my hands and pressing closer to him. He smirks down at me, hazel eyes glimmering.

"Yes, honey... If you kiss me."

Having already guessed he was going to want something, I fake shock, my smile dropping into a thoughtful one. "O-Okay." I stutter, cupping his cheek. I quickly press my lips to his. Too shocked to do anything, He stills for several seconds. Before he can move, I pull away, forcing a blush on my cheeks. He grins, quickly unlocking my shackle. I stretch my foot out, rolling my ankle around and letting a soft sigh escape my lips.

"Thank you, Maverik." I murmur. _'Thank you for setting me free...'_ I think smugly. Without warning, I disappear. The surge of magic that's drowning me made me go berserk. Not a single wave of silver washes over me. I'm gone from view. Maverick rises. I growl, my body morphing without barely any control. My vision flickers to black as mist pours from nowhere, flooding into the room. My body morphs painfully. A mute scream rises from my lips. My veins burn. My heart stops in my chest. I heave for air. My bones snap. My joints pop. My throat aches. Blood pours into my mouth. My eyes are stinging. My head throbs. My boy pulsates in torment.

A scream tumbles free. It echos in the room. Men, guards, push through the doorways. The mist engulfs them. Dark silver lights flash through the inky mist. I scrape my nails down my face. Rivers of blood coat my hands. My jaw pops. My nose cracks. I hunch over. Tears mix with blood. I want it to end. I want anything other than this. I want to die. Guards start screaming in agony. I look up. My world spins. My vision is blurry. All I see is the dark silver lights burning men.

I keep screaming.

 ** _Somewhere over the United States; Loki_**

"Where the hell is she?" Tony Stark screams, thrashing within the arms of both Steve Rogers and Clint Barton. Both of the men holding him back are gritting their teeth. Though he's always in a suit, Tony is strong. Stronger than he looks. His eyes are wide with anguish and anger. His hair is unbrushed and messy, locks hanging limply. He glares at one being, stuck back in the Hulk's specially made Tupperware container. Well, that's what Bruce calls it for the Other Guy.

The raven haired God doesn't change an emotionless mask, only raising a brow and smirking slightly. He ignores the jab in his chest, the feeling similar as to when Thor tried to save him from falling off of the Bridge. He had let go, he had not slipped off. He turns his emerald gaze to the blond oafs. He was nearly troublesomely silent. He was frowning, a rare occurrence for the giant blond haired, but arrogant, teddy bear. Loki pulls his gaze back to Tony when he rips free from the two holding him back. He pounds on the glass with a bare fist, blood smearing onto it.

"Tell me where my sister is!" He bellows, eyes crazed. It's been nearly two months. His heart breaks more and more every day. At that moment, Fury strides in. Alarms start blaring within all of their minds, save for himself and Loki.

"She's in some abandoned bunker. New York. Here, Stark." He hands Tony a slip paper containing all the information on it. "Go." he says blandly, leaving. Loki gazes with an emotionless mask as Tony nearly implodes. He doesn't move, but his lips move. Within second, his suit slams into him. He doesn't feel any pain. He flies from the room. Loki watches as Thor grabs Mjölnir. Spinning his hammer, he follows after him. Steve Rogers stares after them before glancing at Loki. Until he too disappears down the hall after his allies.

Loki nods to himself once, his mask slightly falling. A scowl graces his mouth. He raises his hand to his chesing the warmth through his Asguardian clothing. He lets out a breath before clasping his hands behind his back. He changes his stance, his feet shoulder width apart. Fury returns, glaring at Loki with one dark eye. He clasps his hand in front of him. An agent follows him. Loki forgot the woman's name.

"You will be escorted to the Avenger's tower within the week. They can decide what to do with you, Loki." Fury finally muses, turning with a flap of his long tailed black coat. Loki waits for what seems like days, his body stiff. He snaps his eyes to the two doorways, left open, when shouting and screaming bloody murder attracts his attention. His eyes widen a minuscule amount as he sees a familiar violet-haired woman within the arms of the metal suit. She seems to not be able to stop screaming.

Her body is twitching, bones jutting from her flesh as her skin fluctuates, flakes drifting onto th white floor. One second it will be covered in thin, gray fur, and after a few seconds she'll be covered in scales. Blood is covering her body. Black mist is leaking from her mouth. Her eyes are dazed, her pupils barely visible in pools of blue and grey. Her screams reverberate in the halls, into the room, and into the glass cage he's stuck in. Another jab attacks his heart, making him lose his breath. Thor lumbers behind the man in the suit, disappearing through the second doorway, away from view. Loki lifts his hand, frowning at the agony in his heart, though he isn't hurt.

Unwilling to stand any longer, the God turns and takes a seat on the thin mattress they provided for him in the container.

 _ **Somewhere over the United States; Violet**_

I want to die. I want the agony to stop. I want my heart to stop burning. I want my lungs to stop forcing me to breathe. Tears damped my hair. Sweat soaks through my clothes. I can't stop quivering. Lights makes my eyes burn more. Voices make my ears ring. It feels like I was hit by a semi. White juts out of my body. It takes so long to figure it out. They're my bones. It makes me scream more. My body is forcefully shifting. I don't want too. After so long with no magic, it's overwhelming. It's overpowering me.

With a wail, blackness claws into me.

My dreams are haunted by agony, though it suddenly all stops. It feels like another magic source is flowing through me. It doesn't hurt. It's cold, but not freezing. It isn't cold enough to make me shiver. The cold is welcoming. It reminds me of Icecube... or Winter. I miss Winter. I haven't seen him in years. He killed my parents, but I forgive him. It helped me get passed being an alcoholic.

I get thrown into a dream. Away from the comforting blackness. The dream starts out innocent, and then I'm being torn apart by a monster. Anthony is there. He's being held back by the Hulk. I don't scream, I just stare up at the beast. It's wide maw, gaping throat. Brown scales. It nearly looks like a dragon. I let it's claws sink into me. The sky is blue. A giant cloud floats from far away. A single tree stands within my view.

I wake up.


	10. Announcement

_Hi everyone who decided to read this shitty thing._ XD

 _This will be on **PAUSE** for a while. I have writers block, and I'm writing a newer fanfiction (That I am getting ready to post on here!)_

 _I won't stop writing this - I just can't figure out where I want it to go right now. I hope you guys understand, and I posted the rest of the chapters on here._

 _Thank you for reading!_


End file.
